The present disclosure relates generally to electronic display panels, such as liquid crystal displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
During LCD fabrication, a thin film of organic molecules may serve as a passivation (i.e., insulating) layer between substrates, and the substrates may subsequently be sealed together along their edges using an adhesive sealant. However, the mechanical properties (e.g., strength) of the organic layer may be relatively weak and the adhesion of the sealant to an organic passivation layer may be poor. As a result, the edge seal may be susceptible to breakage due to high levels of strain at the interface between the organic passivation layer and the edge sealant. Poor edge sealing may lead to device failure (e.g., leakage of the liquid crystal layer) and, thereby, lower device yields and increase manufacturing costs.